Friday Night
by Amabel
Summary: Fluff, with a plot! It's date night, and Edward has something up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** While I wait for inspiration for my other fanfic, I thought I'd post something already written, with a plot. Sort of. It's fluffy and cute, in Edward's POV. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, no matter how badly I want them.

** Friday Night**

I used to think I was complete in myself. Ah, how wrong I was! I

pondered my change of thought as I watched Bella stubbornly slog through

the load of homework we had been given over the course of the day.

Despite having finished my work within the first half-hour of our "study-

date", I remained in Bella's room, mainly serving as a pitying distraction as

she refused to take my paper to copy. Perhaps she suspected that the

motives behind the gesture weren't pure. Maybe she knew that I didn't

simply want to end her suffering. No, how could she? I knew Alice hadn't

talked to her recently, so any vision she may have had that would betray my

careful, secretive planning couldn't have been shared. However, Bella still

refused my politely offered assistance, and insisted on figuring out the

complicated calculus problems, which even I hadn't mastered until the

second time around, herself. In fact, she had even banished me to the

rocking chair, claiming she could concentrate better if I weren't so

infuriatingly close. I chuckled softly at the memory of her determined face

ordering my "dazzling eyes" away.

Bella groaned in frustration, throwing her pencil to the ground in

defeat. She sighed, then turned her scowl on me. I immediately leapt to the

edge of her bed, discarded pencil in hand.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" I asked, sitting next to her. Her

scowl deepened, and I raised my eyebrows. "Touché," I muttered, just

loudly enough for her to hear. Her resolve broke, thankfully, and she

grinned. I smiled back before moving behind her, and pulling her

maddeningly warm body against my chest. Bella shifted to make herself

more comfortable before sighing in contentment. I pressed my lips beneath

her ear before murmuring, " How about we do something else?".

Little did she know that the something else I had in mind had been

planned for weeks on end, and was just now being put into action. Her heart rate increased as she considered

her options, sending her sweet scent's potency up the scale. I inhaled deeply, savoring the mouthwatering odor

that was both a blessing and a curse.

Bella paused a moment before asking, "Like what?" I hesitated,

pretending to consider her query before answering. When I did voice my

suggestion, however, I couldn't keep a hint of excitement from my tone.

"How about some dinner?" I suggested. After all, it was about the

time she normally ate. "Beside, it's a Friday. Don't you want to go out

tonight?" Bella looked up at me suspiciously before questioning, "Where

were you thinking?" I tried to remain somewhat truthful, answering, "I

know a little place about a hour away- your driving time, that is." I smirked

at her offended face, glad I had distracted her from her previous train of

thought. "With me driving, it's about thirty minutes," I added to clarify.

"Fine." She gave her consent, satisfied that I wouldn't be taking her

to some expensive restaurant in Seattle. "What should I wear?" she asked,

now concerned that it would be nice, despite it's location. Taking advantage

of the invitation, I took in her appearance. She, of course, looked stunning

to me, however doubtful she was of her beauty.

On a recent shopping spree, Alice had brought home multiple dresses

for Bella, assuring me that they would all fit her perfectly. I believed her.

For the occasion tonight, I had brought over one of the less elaborate

dresses. It was teal, with a skirt meant to just brush Bellas's knees. I was

certain she would look lovely, if she would accept Alice's gift at all…

I looked sheepish as I admitted, "Alice already picked it out,

actually." I thought Bella would be angry, or at least a little upset with my

family spending money unnecessarily on her. I was proven wrong. She

simply sighed and said, "Less thinking for me, I guess. Where is it?"

"In your closet," I answered. "Tell you what. You get ready and I'll

go do the same. I'll pick you up in half an hour?" I still had some final

preparations to make.

"Sure," she said, already walking toward the closet. I smiled at her

retreating back, then went to the window. "See you soon!" I called. It's

game time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm extremely sorry for the 5 month delay! Soon after I posted the first chapter, I completely lost my inspiration, and couldn't come up with anything to write. This won't happen again. I promise. This chapter is from Bella's POV. It's long, and not too interesting, but it's necessary. Next chapter will be where the real fun begins! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Never has been, and never will be mine.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As Edward exited my room via the window, I made my way to the closet. I was strangely curious to see the dress Alice had bought for me. Alice, being Alice, always had an impeccable fashion sense and I trusted that whatever she had chosen would be lovely.

Edward probably wondered why I hadn't put up a fuss about that spending of money on myself, like I was prone to do. This time, I had been willing to make an exception. If the psychic had bought something for me knowing when I would wear it, there was probably a good reason for it. And I wasn't about to bet against Alice.

I stumbled to my closet and wretched the door open, revealing the mess within. I shook my head, and wondered why I had let the conditions of the small space become so dismal. Right away, I noticed the black garment bag hanging in the center of the rack. Not like it was conspicuous or anything.

I pulled the light bag out of the closet and lay it on my bed to unzip it. I tugged on the metal zipper until it slid down the bag, revealing the dress within.

Seeing it, I gasped. It was so much better than I expected! I was surprised at how much I liked it. The design was simple, like I preferred, with a knee-length skirt and v-neck. It was a lovely teal color that made me smile on sight. Best yet, because of Alice's superb shopping skills and uncanny ability to predict the future it would most likely fit perfectly. It was one of the few things I liked about being shopped for by Alice: I rarely had to try things on.

Snapped out of my adoring reverie by Charlie's shout, I realized that the clock was ticking, and I still needed to get ready. I grumbled as I headed into the hallway and answered with a shout of my own.

"Yes?"

"Alice called; she wants to talk to you. Something about a sleepover or school project…" he trailed off, looking slightly bewildered by the onslaught of information from his favorite Cullen.

"Okay, let me talk to her." I jogged down the stairs and retrieved the phone from Charlie, who went back to watching the game.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Alice. I can't explain everything, but you need to tell Charlie that you and Edward are going out tonight, but I desperately need you for an English project and need you to spend the night when you get back so I don't fail. You'll call him when you get to our house to say goodnight, but you _have_ to go. Make sure you include the part about me failing. Call me right back to let me know the answer. And hurry up! You're going to be late!"

I blinked, still comprehending her torrent of commands.

"Okay…"

"Actually, take your time. I'll call Edward and tell him you need a little longer than a half an hour. I hope you like the dress!"

Then she hung up on me.

I stood in a daze for a moment before putting the phone back on its cradle and walking into the living room.

"What did she want?" Charlie asked. "She sounded kind of frantic."

This was good. He was already worried about her, and I hadn't even put the plan into action yet.

"This is kind of confusing, but let me finish before you start in, okay?" I took a deep breath before repeating Alice's pleas.

"Edward asked me if I wanted to go out with him tonight. I had already said yes to him when Alice said that she desperately needed help on her English project, and that I had to come over tonight. She said that if she didn't get my help, then she was going to fail. I would feel really bad for letting either of them down, so Alice come up with a solution: I go spend the night with her after my date, and we work on the project tonight and in the morning. I would call you when I got there to say goodnight, and this way I could do both things and not go back on either of my promises. And Alice really needs my help. I would hate for her to fail a class because you didn't trust me enough to let me go…"

Alice was right – the guilt was working on Charlie. I could see that as much as he hated to let me go, he couldn't let Alice down like that. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you are to call me the second you get to their house! And I want proof that your time was actually spent working on an English project and not something else…"

We both turned red as I realized what he was implying.

"Dad! I thought we already covered this!" I exclaimed, mortified at his broaching of this topic yet again.

"What am I supposed to think? You're going out with your boyfriend, then going back to his house to spend the night! It's a completely logical assumption, Bells," he defended himself.

Inwardly, I felt guilty. He wasn't too far off in his accusations. Even though I wasn't going to do what he thought, I wouldn't actually be spending the night with Alice. Still, I couldn't let him know that.

"But from me dad? Really. If it makes you feel better, I'll show you what we get done when I get home tomorrow. I'll even have Alice come." This was bribery. I knew that he wanted to see Alice again. I could only hope that he would take the bait.

"Fine. I expect to see a completed project from the two of you by tomorrow," he allowed, turning his attention back to the game.

"Thanks Ch-Dad! I promise!" With that done, I raced back into the kitchen to call Alice, slipping on the linoleum in my socks. When she picked up, I told her that we were in the clear, with only that catch. She assured me that it was fine, then scolded me for taking so long before telling me to get off the phone and get ready.

Hanging up, I bounded as gracefully up the stairs as I was capable of, tripping only once. I dashed into my room, franticly making a list in my head, prioritizing what needed to be done. First on the list was to do my make-up. Or try to. There was no use spilling who-knows-what on my gorgeous new dress if I could avoid it.

I skipped to the bathroom, and began to attempt to recall the routine Alice and Rosalie had explained to me last time we played Bella-the-Barbie. I know that I skipped more than a few steps out of haste or forgetfulness, but I doubted Edward would care. I thought the end result was pretty nice myself.

My hair came next. I was grateful that I had left it down for school today, as I only had to brush it to get it looking presentable once again.

I was bubbly when I walked back to my room to don my dress. If I liked it so much on the hanger, I couldn't wait to see what I thought when I had it on. I stepped over to where I had left the bag on my bed during my phone call with Alice. I slipped the dress off the hanger and put the bag back in my closet before taking off my clothes and replacing then with the dress.

It was amazing. I had no idea what the fabric was, but whatever the material, it felt heavenly against my skin. It fit me perfectly, both physically and mentally. When I stepped to the mirror to actually look at it, I wasn't surprised. The image I was confronted with looked exactly how I felt: beautiful. Now to find some shoes…

I should have known that I had nothing to worry about. It was Alice I was dealing with, after all. As I shuffled through the pile of shoes that covered the floor of my closet, I found the perfect pair close to the top. They were kitten heals that looked to be covered in black velvet, and they complemented the dress perfectly. If I were lucky, could probably walk in them too!

A black sweater that I already owned completed the ensemble just in time. For right then, the doorbell rang.

That would be Edward, on time as always.

* * *

**Comments? Critique? Leave a review and let me know what to do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate the constructive critism, and of course the compliments too! It'll start getting interesting next chapter, so hang on until then.

**Disclaimer:** All I want for Christmas... Sigh. Owned by the amazing, incedible, Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks to my new-found Beta, Riddikulus!!

* * *

I rushed out of my room, hoping that I could get to the door before Charlie. If I could leave without Charlie bringing his suspicions down on Edward, the evening would certainly be much easier. I had no such luck. 

The heels ruled out the possibility of my bounding down the stairs, so I was instead forced to walk slowly, watching my feet. Charlie had made it to the door before I was halfway down. I paused where I was, listening to the conversation going on below me, just out of sight.

"Good evening, Charlie," Edward said, respectful as always, when Charlie had gotten the door open.

"Hello."

The two stood in silence for a few awkward moments before he spoke again.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you."

Silence.

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

Silence filled the room again. This was getting ridiculous. I had almost decided to go end their suffering when Edward spoke.

"I appreciate your letting Bella go out with me tonight," he said.

Charlie grumbled an embarrassed response.

"I'll make sure to have her home at a decent hour."

What was he talking about? I was spending the night at… Oh. Then I understood. It was better to make Charlie believe that Edward had nothing to do with the planning of our overnight. Edward was pretending to be completely in the dark. I decided to make my presence known.

I clunked down the stairs just in time to see Charlie stuttering in surprise. Edward and I both ignored him. When Edward saw me, he smiled, then rolled him eyes. I grinned back. Charlie finally collected his thoughts.

"I thought she was going to your house!" he exclaimed, looking more confused then ever.

Edward looked at me with a perfect expression of puzzlement on his god-like face. "Bella?"

I held up my hastily packed overnight bag and explained what they both already knew. "Alice asked me to go over to your house after our date and spend the night with her to help her with the English project we were assigned. She's going to bring me home tomorrow so we can show Charlie."

I wondered what Charlie was thinking at Edward right now. It couldn't have been flattering. Edward grimaced, looking disgusted.

"I assume she didn't see the need to mention that to me," he said, almost to himself. "I understand now. That's fine, Bella. We should be going though." He glanced at me pointedly and I took the hint.

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning, Dad!" I called, walking toward Edward. He held open the door and I stepped through.

"Okay…" Charlie mumbled, still looking confused.

Edward shut the door behind us, and I heaved a sigh of relief. He caught up to me as we walked to the Volvo. We reached his car, where he held the door open for me, and helped me in. As I arranged myself in the seat, I noticed that Edward had not gone around to get in the car, like usual. Instead, he was bent over with his face at my level. We stared at each other.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, his gaze suddenly burning. I could only sit there stunned at the emotions filling his face. I blinked and was finally able to gather my thoughts enough to form a coherent reply.

"You should thank Alice," I muttered. This was the reason I had accepted the dress in the first place.

"I'll have to remember to do that," he replied distractedly, desire flaring in his eyes as he leaned toward me.

His lips touched mine, and although the kiss was brief, it left me gasping for air. Edward smirked at my sporadic heartbeat, and walked around the car to get in the driver's seat. We pulled out of the driveway into the fading twilight.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once I had my breath back.

"You'll see," he replied, turning to smirk at me with a mischievous look on his face. I turned to look out the window, faking a pout. Edward scoffed at my poor acting skills, but I didn't relent. We rode in silence for a few minutes before my traitorous eyes sought out the god sitting next to me once again.

He really did looked good in black. I studied him, with no attempt at being subtle. He wore black slacks, a white button up shirt open just enough at the neck, a black blazer, and a tie, which was coincidentally exactly the same color as my dress. I chuckled, and Edward looked up at me with an answering smile of his own.

"Did you plan that?" I asked teasingly, gesturing toward his tie. He looked down.

"What? This?" He smoothed it out. "Of course not. It must have been a coincidence." He said, looking at me innocently.

"Sure…"

He looked wounded, and I laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" I said, "What was Charlie thinking when you looked so disgusted? It couldn't have been something he wanted you to hear."

"Oh, quite the opposite actually. Had you still been hiding in the stairwell, he might have said what he was thinking out loud." He smiled when I looked down, embarrassed.

"I was just trying to give you two some bonding time!" I exclaimed, making Edward nearly choke on his laughter.

"That worked out well."

"I know. But really, what was he thinking?"

Edward sighed. "It was along the lines of 'do they think I'm stupid enough to believe that they're working on a project?' Except his mind went into details about other…activities that we could possibly be indulging in."

"Oh. That would be kind of disgusting coming from Charlie's mind." I grimaced.

"I've heard worse."

"Ew."

We drove on in silence again, both of us lost in our thoughts. The only sound in the car was that of one of Edward's CDs playing quietly in the background. I smiled to myself; this was just the way I wanted to spend the rest of eternity. What else could I want other then to be near Edward? I loved the comfortable silence that we had fallen into. If we had to spend the rest of our night unable to speak, we probably could convey our thoughts and intentions to each other with no difficulty at all.

Coming out of my reverie, I noticed Edward watching me curiously. I raised my eyebrows at him in question. He gave me a small smile, and reached out to brush my cheek.

"What are you thinking?" How did I know he would ask that? I looked away, blushing.

"I was thinking that if we had to spend the rest of the night in silence, we would have no problem with it. But now I'm changing my mind-I'm not sure if it would be possible for you," I told him teasingly. He glared at me, offended.

I defended myself. "What? You can't get through fifteen minutes without asking me what I'm thinking! I'm sure that if you tried, you could read me almost as well as everyone else."

"I wish," he said distractedly, his expression now calculating.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, now slightly concerned.

"Maybe we should try it. Not tonight, but later. It would be an interesting experiment to see if we both could manage it. I bet you speak first." He spoke the last part under his breath, but loudly enough that I could still hear it.

I gasped in mock outrage. He smirked, looking like he was trying to refrain from laughing. I glared at him. He couldn't hold it any longer, bursting into laughter that sounded exactly like music.

"You're on. Just set the date." I looked back at him with the best condescending gaze I could muster. "You know you're going to lose."

"I doubt that. You can ask Alice when we get home if you like though," he replied, still chuckling.

"Maybe I will." He shook his head and reached for my hand. I relinquished it, and we lapsed back into silence. Edward rubbed circles onto the back of my hand with his thumb, and I felt more relaxed than I had for quite some time. We smiled at each other.

"We're almost there," Edward said, breaking the silence.

I looked out the window, realizing that I had been paying absolutely no attention to where we were going. We weren't going to be anywhere close to civilization, judging by the lack of traffic and lights of any kind.

"Good. I'm excited," I said. I couldn't wait to see our final destination.

"I am as well." Edward took a right, pulling off of the paved two-lane road and onto a dirt one. After a few minutes bumping along, he stopped the car and opened his door, appearing on my side almost immediately. He opened my door, and offered his hand, which I took.

"We'll have to walk, but it will only take a moment or two," he said, looking apologetic.

I laughed at his expression. "That's fine with me."

Edward chuckled to, looking nervous. Did he think I wouldn't like it? I smiled at him reassuringly.

He grinned, then, offering me his arm, we began our stroll.

* * *

Review? You know you want to... 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Here you go!! I'm sorry if there are any errors, but I had to post this this morning before I left town for a week. If there are, let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

We walked down a path in the forest. The trail was barely visible, even with the moonlight shining through the trees. Luckily I had someone with super-human sight with me, or I would have gotten lost for sure.

I was extremely excited to see where we were going, as well as slightly confused. I wondered why Edward and Alice, indirectly, had insisted that I wear a dress to go tromping though the woods. I hoped that my attire was a little more appropriate for where we were headed, otherwise someone was going to hear about it, mainly the psychic little vampire I called my best friend.

As we walked, we talked. We spoke of everything, from what book I was reading now, to the homework assigned to us in Spanish. I laughed as Edward began to speak to me in advanced Spanish, which I had no hope of comprehending. It was the kind of thing you would only understand if it was your first language, and you had lived in Spain all of your life. Which, sadly for me, I hadn't. Edward laughed as I rattled off phrases that I remembered from class. Apparently what I remembered wasn't exactly flattering to anyone in the near vicinity.

We were both still laughing when we reached what looked to be the end of the trail.

Edward held back a wayward tree branch blocking our path and I stepped ahead of him. I stopped in my tracks. We were standing on the shores of a lake of indefinable size. The sand glowed a pearly white beneath my feet, compliments of the nearly full moon peeking through the clouds. The moon reflected off the water as well, creating even more light. I turned to the side and gasped.

A wooden dock was connected to the shore. On the end of it was a large rectangular platform, covered by a sheer canopy of sorts. The sides of the 'room' were enclosed by the fabric as well, and were blowing softly in the breeze. I could see vague outlines of what was inside the room, but to see clearly, I needed to be closer.

I began to move forward, entranced by the beauty of the lake and platform. They looked as though they belonged in a fairy tale!

Edward stepped to my side and slid his arm around my waist. I started, then turned to look at his face. His features looked like those of an angel in the moonlight, and I couldn't speak.

"Do you like it?" He asked, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It's beautiful, Edward," I breathed. I looked back toward the masterpiece.

He lowered his face to mine and kissed my temple. "Not as beautiful as you," he murmured, his lips moving on my skin. I shivered, and turned my attention to him once more.

"I want to see the inside though. Can we?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He gazed at me, never looking away from my face.

"Your wish, my command."

With that, he swept me into his arms and began to carry me down the beach toward the dock. I cuddled into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head.

Upon reaching the dock, Edward set me back on my feet. I held his hand and began to walk across the wooden surface. I wasn't concerned that I would fall into the water, despite the fact that there wasn't a handrail to grab incase of emergencies. I knew that Edward would catch me if I was to slip, or trip, or something else typical of me.

The wood was extremely smooth under my shoes. It looked almost polished… Oh. It probably was.

Edward let go of my hand as we approached the curtain that made up the wall. He reached out and held it open, then stood aside so I could step through. I hurried past him, eager to see the inside of this mysterious room on the water. Then, right as I was about to step over the threshold, I tripped.

Before I could hit the floor, I was in Edward's arms. He held me in what felt like a dip, and the sudden change of position was disorienting. That feeling was quickly transformed into desire when he began to lean in.

He pulled me up to meet his lips, sliding his arms around my waist. Once I had my arms free, I threw them around his neck, crushing myself against him. I reminded myself to breathe. He lifted me slightly as his lips moved against mine, then suddenly pulled his face away. I groaned at the sudden distance and he smirked before proceeding to dazzle me.

"I thought you wanted to see the inside," he said, releasing all of me but my hand. I sighed.

"It depends on what the other option is."

He laughed and didn't reply as he drew open the gold curtain once again and pulled me through.

For the third time that evening, I was stunned. I walked slowly around the room, trying to absorb everything.

The gold, sheer, curtains enclosed a platform made out of the same light polished wood that the dock appeared to be. In the center of the space was a bonfire enclosed in a circular, gray, stone container. It was large enough to give off heat, but not so large as to incinerate the deck. On the ground near the fire was a short table, barely two feet off the floor, made of a dark wood and surrounded by large cushions and small pillows in a variety of colors. The table was covered in food of all kinds. My stomach growled at the sight of such a meal. Inconspicuous heat lamps were placed strategically around the room.

Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my shoulder. I kissed his cheek and said, "You did this all for me?"

Edward shook his head and chuckled. The sound was musical.

"Silly Bella. You must know how much you mean to me by now. I could do anything for you, and still it would not compare to what you have given me simply by loving me." He sounded incredulous, as if he had no idea why I chose him.

"We're not having this discussion tonight. I think we've gone over this enough to know what the other is going to say anyway," I said. It was pointless to beat what was a long dead horse.

"Most likely," he agreed, straightening up and walking toward the table, pulling me with him. "Let's get you fed."

Edward arranged the cushions at the table, and then took a seat. He tugged on my hand until I sat next to him, then set a blanket on my lap when I was situated. I smiled at his attentiveness, then started to examine the feast before me.

"What looks appetizing?" Edward asked me. He had picked up the plate from the only place setting on the table, and was waiting to hear my requests before he filled it. I looked at him with a pained expression.

"Everything. I have no idea what to chose!" I whined. In my defense, it was rather difficult to chose between pasta Alfredo, spaghetti, chicken Caesar salad, steak, hamburgers, mashed potatoes, garlic bread, fruit, and the numerous desserts I could see on the other side of the table.

Edward looked thoughtful. "You could have some of everything, if you wish."

I considered it, then shook my head. "I'd never be able to finish it."

We sat in silence as I struggled to commit. Finally, I made my decision.

"Alright. I'll have some of the salad, some garlic bread and fruit, and the dessert later."

Edward filled my plate, then watched my face as I took my first bite of the chicken Caesar. I closed my eyes as the flavor swamped my tongue. It was delicious! I couldn't believe the tastes the food contained. Every bite was filled with texture and a harmony of sensations, from the presentation to the scent, that made the simple meal intoxicating. I moaned and reached for the garlic bread. Edward looked concerned.

"How does it taste?" He asked.

I stared at him, still continuing to eat. He looked confused. After pouring me a glass of water, he glanced at me again, noticing that I was still watching him. I ignored the water.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"It's amazing, Edward! Who made it?" I finally answered after I had finished my bread. I then started in on the fruit.

"I did."

My jaw dropped.

"No! Really? I never knew you could cook!" I exclaimed. I took another bite of fruit. Even the shock of a vampire cooking couldn't spoil my appetite.

Edward looked embarrassed. "I taught myself soon after I met you. I'm not sure why; I guess I figured it would be good to know how to feed the person I wanted to spend all of my time with. I've practiced off and on, usually donating my creations to the homeless shelter. They appreciate it much more than the my family does." He chuckled, continuing, "Of course, had I known you liked it so much, I would have given what I made to you."

"Now you know. Really though, you've been a closet chef this whole time?" I couldn't quite wrap my head around the concept.

"I even watch Emeril," he confessed, nodding sadly.

I exploded into laughter, my meal forgotten. The image of Edward, who was perfect at everything, watching, and even possibly taking notes on such a cooking show was so bizarre! I wondered what the rest of the Cullens had thought. Emmett and Jasper probably teased him for weeks when they found out.

He glared at me. "It's not funny," he said. Apparently, I had wounded his pride with my insensitivity.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" I asked him, still laughing.

He didn't reply for a moment, continuing to stare me down. Then he smiled an evil grin, making me freeze.

"If it's so funny, I'm sure you wouldn't mind skipping dessert to continue your mockery," he offered threateningly. I glared at him now.

"That depends. What's for dessert?" That was low. I'm sure he could tell how much I enjoyed his creations.

"Nothing much. I made come crème brulee, tiramisu, and chocolate cake, among other things. I don't think you would like any of it though," he said offhandedly.

My eyes widened. He had certainly gone to extremes. I wondered…

"Do you have one of those cool welder things for the crème brulee?"

"I think it would be more accurately described as hot, but yes, I do," he answered, clearly disdainful of my lack of culinary knowledge.

"You win. I'll stop if I can have some crème brulee," I said seriously.

He looked like he was considering my bargain. I put an expression similar to that of a puppy's on my face, and he relented.

"Fine," he grumbled, reaching for the small bowl and welder. "Stay there," he said, getting up and moving to stand a few feet from the table, "I don't want any…accidents."

"It'd be just my luck," I muttered under my breath.

Edward laughed as he turned the small knob on the welder, then flicked a switch, causing a blue flame to form on the end of the tube-like device. He held the flame to the substance in the bowl, then swirled the welder around until he seemed satisfied with the result. He set the dish in front of me, and handed me a spoon with a bow. I smiled in gratitude, and dug in.

I broke through the hardened sugar that made up the top layer, lifting a combination of the hot sugar and the cool custard to my lips. Edward watched as I took a bite.

I slid the spoon into my mouth, reveling in the taste. It was divine, as I expected it to be. Edward seemed content with my reaction. He smiled and again took his place at my side.

I leaned against him, reclining against his chest with my dessert still in my hand.

"You're incredible," I said. I felt his answer reverberate his chest under my head.

"As are you."

"I know."

"I didn't think you were conceited."

I shrugged, giggling.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer, and kissed the top of my head. I set my crème brulee dish, now empty, on the table, and turned sideways in his lap, looking up at him. He examined my face, an expression of extreme tenderness on his. I reached up and pulled his face down to mine.

He came willingly, exchanging his current hold for a more comfortable one. Our lips met in the sweetest kiss we had ever exchanged. He caressed my lips with his, ever so gently, and I sighed. He slid his hand from my waist up my arm, until it came to rest lightly on my neck. I shivered, not from the cold.

My fingers knotted in his hair as I became short of breath. He moved his hand from my neck, tangling it in my hair as he cupped the back of my head, holding it as though it was infinitely precious to him. Suddenly, I found myself lying on my back on the cushions, with him holding himself over me. I stared up at him, dazzled by the passion in his eyes as he once again leaned toward me.

After a few more moments, it was necessary for him to break the kiss. I needed to breathe, as he reminded me.

Edward grabbed the blanket lying off to the side and wrapped it around me so I wouldn't freeze. He then lay down next to me. I curled into his side, and we both faced the ceiling. It wasn't much of a ceiling, however, as I soon discovered.

When I looked up, I realized that nothing limited our view of the suddenly clear skies. Instead, I could see countless stars and constellations, something I had never before witnessed in Forks. I gasped in wonder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward said from beside me. I looked at him and saw that he was watching my face, not the spectacular heavens as I was. I blushed as I realized what he meant.

"It is," I replied, my meaning clear as well.

He smiled, and we settled back into our positions.

The warmth of the fire and the thick blanket, as well as the weight of the food in my belly soon took its toll, and I began to feel drowsy. My eyelids started to flutter soon after.

"Are you tired? I'll take you home," Edward said, starting to rise. I grumbled at him sleepily, and he settled back in. "A few minutes longer, then?"

I smiled in reply, before drifting off into unconsciousness.

I was vaguely aware of being placed into a car.

"Sleep, my Angel," Edward said

* * *

Please review!. 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait between updates!! This would have been up much sooner had I actually had a wekend last weekend. There will only be a chapter or two after this, so enjoy!!

Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Also, thanks to Ridikilous for Beta-ing. You know I love you too. Sometimes. ; P

* * *

The next morning I awoke, not entirely certain of where I was.

As soon as I saw the dull gold sheets beneath my cheek, though, I smiled. It wasn't long before I was aware of the strong, cold arms wrapped around me from behind, and the hard chest pressed up against my back.

"Good morning, love," Edward said, his mouth close enough to my face that when he spoke, his breath on my cheek made me shiver. He pulled up the duvet in response.

I rolled over in his arms, coming face to face with my Greek god. He smiled, and I grinned back drowsily.

As I was about to rest my head on his chest, my brow creased as I realized that I was much more comfortable then I should have been if I was still wearing a dress. I flushed as I drew back to look down at my chest to figure out exactly what I was wearing now.

Edward understood my actions at once and saved my incoherent mind the trouble of going through the thought process.

"Alice thought you would be more comfortable in pajamas," he explained.

"Thank goodness for Alice," I muttered sarcastically, assuming the position I had meant to moments before. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Edward suggested. I could feel his chuckle, and the sensation soothed me even more.

"Maybe I will," I mumbled. It was earlier than I was used to. The sun that shone through Edward's wall of glass brightened his room considerably, and had probably contributed to my new early bird status. I had to admit that the view the windows provided made my lack of sleep worth it. The morning sun breaking through the clouds and shining on the trees was a sight to behold.

He chuckled again, then smoothed my hair from the top of my head to my waist. I sighed in contentment and snuggled closer as he kissed the top of my head, so lightly that I barely felt it.

We lay together in a content, comfortable silence as the room slowly grew brighter. My mind drifted lazily, never quite resting on any one topic, but never completely blank. I knew that I would never fall back asleep at this rate.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward, shifting to prop my chin on his chest so that I could see his face.

He raised his left wrist slightly.

"Nearly nine." He raised his eyebrows. "Why? Were you thinking of getting up? Because that may be a problem." With that, he smirked devilishly, his butterscotch eyes playful.

"What's the problem?" I asked him, playing along.

"I'm not sure that I can allow that," he replied.

"You may not have a choice," I told him, beginning to sit up so I could get off of the bed.

I was on my back beneath him in a flash.

"Is that so?" He inquired of me as he lowered his face to my neck.

I gasped, my point lost as I concentrated on the sensations and feelings his lips were evoking in me. After a moment of the sweet torture, I shook my head and managed to breathe out, "Yes."

Edward moved his head downward until his lips met my collarbone. Once there, he proceeded to caress it with his lips, before gently gliding them back up my neck to my jawbone. Each of his exhalations sent shivers down my spine. Ever so slowly, he traced my jawbone before kissing the corner of my mouth. He pressed his mouth against mine, then released me. He rested his forehead on mine as we caught our breath.

"What were you saying?" He breathed. I couldn't have remembered to save my life.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

Edward rolled off of me and lay on his side with his head propped in his hand. He looked down at me and traced my features with a soft smile on his face. I watched him watching me for a time, wide awake now.

We both began to speak at the same moment, then paused together, finally laughing before saying in unison, "You go first."

We looked at each other incredulously before laughing once again. Edward regained control before me.

"I love the sound of your laughter," he admitted. I blushed.

"Yours isn't too grating either," I replied. He chuckled.

"So, what were you going to say?" I asked.

"It's not important," he brushed it off. "I was just going to ask what you wanted for breakfast." My stomach growled as he spoke, making him laugh. "Maybe it's more important then I thought."

I glared. He looked back innocently. I rolled my eyes in defeat, and he waited for my answer.

"Nothing fancy…," I said, considering. "How about a waffle?"

"Perfect." He smiled a glorious grin. "Do you want to get ready while I make it?"

"Sure," I said.

"I'll see you shortly then, love." He kissed my swiftly, then was gone.

I lay in the huge, comfortable bed for a time, staring out the window at the forest outside. The house, all that was in it, and the view it offered were all so beautiful. It never ceased to amaze me. I could think of nothing that I wanted more then to be able to spend all of eternity in it, with Edward and the rest of his family.

I sighed - why couldn't it be August now? – and rolled out of bed. I grabbed my bag from Edward's couch, and walked into his bathroom to shower.

The hot water was invigorating instead of relaxing for once, and it wasn't long before I was dressed and brushing my hair. A few quick strokes sufficed and I gathered it up into a ponytail before bouncing back into Edward's room.

I threw my bag back on the couch, and practically skipped down the hallway, making my way to the kitchen. On the second story, I was attacked by a short, black-haired blur.

"Hi, Alice?"

"Bella! I'm so glad you liked your dress! I knew you would," Alice exclaimed, letting go of all of me but my hand.

"Of course," I grumbled. I couldn't quite summon up the proper indignation.

"Oh, come and see our project! I bet you'll love that too." Alice shot me a mischievous, knowing grin before tugging me into the room she and Jasper shared. I stumbled along behind her, almost running into a table that appeared to be the room's new centerpiece.

"Alice, what -." My confused protests were cut short as I saw the work of art before me. Alice had chosen to do a diorama of the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. For some strange reason, Romeo looked suspiciously like Edward, so much that I wasn't sure I would be able to hand over the project to be graded. I looked over to Juliet to see another coincidental resemblance.

After admiring the characters, I turned my attention to the scenery. Most of it was realistic and beautifully done, except for a certain tree, which looked like it had been tossed about in a hurricane, smothered with glue and green tissue paper, and left to die. I looked at Alice, only to find her smirking at me.

"That's your part," she said, gesturing to the hideous piece of vegetation. I glared at her. "What?" She defended herself. "I had to make it believable!"

"I could have done a better job then that," I said icily.

Alice dissolved into laughter. "I was actually going to let you do it, but then I saw how it would turn out… Trust me, it looks exactly the same."

"I'm glad I decided not to take art," I mumbled to myself. Alice heard me though, and laughed even harder.

"Fine. I'm going to eat breakfast. With someone who appreciates my artistic attempts." I stomped off, but not too late to see Alice slowly sink to the floor in laughter, holding her sides.

I passed Jasper in the hall, looking concerned.

"What's wrong with Alice?" He asked me, looking toward their door.

I shook my head. "She thinks I'm funny."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "I'll say," he muttered, continuing on his way.

I chuckled and did the same, moving slowly down the stairs to avoid tripping. Halfway down, I started to smell something delicious. My stomach reacted by growling, and I picked up the pace, sincerely hoping Edward hadn't gone overboard.

I was in luck; he hadn't. The table so rarely used had one place setting of an everyday plate and glass of orange-juice. I had no doubt that this was the first time the ceramic dish had been used – it was probably just kept around as a prop.

I walked into the kitchen, and was greeted with a kiss. Edward had grabbed hold of me too quickly for me to see, and it took me a moment to react. By the time I had figured out what was going on, Edward was back on the other side of the kitchen, cutting up strawberries at lightning speed.

"Hey, that's not fair," I complained, walking toward him.

"Sorry, Bella. If I don't get these cut up, your waffle will get cold while you wait."

I sighed. The day cooking came before me was a strange one. Well, he couldn't ruin all of the fun. I walked to where he was standing and hugged him tightly from behind, pressing my cheek against his back. He paused in his cutting for a moment, then continued on, faster this time. I held my position until he had scraped the berries into a bowl, and wiped up the red juice. He dried his hands on a towel, then before I could blink, spun around in my arms to face me.

"That was dangerous, you know," he chastised me. "You shouldn't distract someone when they're using a knife. They could cut themselves."

I scoffed at him. "Yes, because a knife could hurt you."

He glared. "You never know," he said, darkly.

We were interrupted by a shrieking timer, announcing the completion of my waffle. Edward sighed and kissed me swiftly on the forehead before attending to the annoying buzzer. I leaned against the counter and watched him work. It was refreshing to see him moving at a more human pace. Since he wasn't entirely sure of his actions, he had to slow down – not to my pace, but at least not fast enough that the bowls looked like they were moving on their own. It wasn't long before Edward was standing before me holding a golden brown, steaming waffle, a bowl of vibrant red strawberries, and a pitcher of honey-colored syrup.

"Well?" He grinned at me, looking triumphant. I smiled back, and led the way to the table, taking my seat. He placed the food before me, then sat beside me to watch as I dug in.

As expected, it was delicious. Everything was done to perfection, including the juice. I suspected it was fresh-squeezed. I was done, completely satisfied before long. I sat back in my chair emitting a gusty sigh.

I looked to Edward, laughing lightly. "You're amazing." Edward looked pleased with himself.

"Don't compliment him anymore. His ego is inflated enough already." Alice made her presence known. She walked into the dining room, followed by Jasper. Edward made a face at her.

"And yours isn't?" He asked her, standing up to clear my plate. Alice stopped him.

"Leave those. We need to get Bella home."

"Right. Do you have your 'project'?"

"It's in the car already, along with Bella's bag."

Edward came to me and took my hand to draw me up. "Then we're off," he said to Alice, with his eyes still on me.

"To see the wizard?" I couldn't resist.

He laughed. "Not quite."

"Darn."

We walked out to his Volvo, where Alice took a seat in the back with the diorama. Charlie was sure to be more agreeable with Alice around.

I turned to face the back as Edward turned on the car. "What would I do without you, Alice?"

"You don't want to know," she replied cryptically, smiling. I laughed.

"Thank you though. I really appreciate everything," I said, blushing.

"Oh, Bella, of course!" She leaned forward to touch my hand. "I'd do the same for Rosalie…"

Edward joined in the laughter this time, and I turned around to face the front. Going back home now seemed like a bleak prospect. I looked out the window and grimaced. I would have to cook for myself again. Maybe I could take lessons from Edward. That would be entertaining, at least. I laughed just thinking about it. I wonder what Charlie would say to that idea. He would probably think cooking was code for something. That was a disturbing thought. Maybe I would present it and see what he had to say.

* * *

**AN:** I apologize for the abrupt ending. I couldn't think of a good place to stop, and I wanted to have something for the next chapter...

**Please R&R! I really enjoy hearing your feedback, and want to make the last few chapters the best they can be! Even just saying "Hurry up and post more"... it helps. Really. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers!! You guys rock!!

* * *

I was drawn out of my bizarre thoughts by Alice's laughter. I turned in my seat to stare at her. Edward had his gaze decidedly fixed on the road in front of him, though his lips were quirked into a small smile.

I cleared my throat. Alice didn't pause from her laughter, but she did glance up at me.

"What did I miss this time?" I asked her, somewhat exasperated, once I had her attention. It wasn't my fault I couldn't read minds.

Alice stopped laughing. "Cooking lessons?" She said, shaking her head. "I'd love to see that. Actually, I dare you to propose the idea to Charlie." Her face was carefully innocent, yet filled with mirth, and I wondered once again what she had seen.

I sighed. "We'll see."

Edward finally looked at me, grinning. "Just make sure I'm nearby when you do."

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the scenery flashing by. Edward took my hand in his and brought it to his lips, gently kissing the back of it. I smiled at him.

It wasn't long before we reached Charlie's house. Edward put the car in park, then walked at a human pace to my door, where he proceeded to help me out. Alice was left to balance the large diorama by herself. She grumbled at Edward, but I knew that in reality, the weight was no trouble for her at all.

Charlie greeted us at the door with a suspicious expression on his face. When he saw Alice, though, his eyes lit up.

"Alice! How are you?" He asked her, ignoring Edward and myself in favor of the pixie-like menace.

"Just fine, Charlie," Alice answered him, walking in the house to set our project on the kitchen table. "How about you?"

"Good."

Edward and I trailed behind them. Edward raised his eyebrows at me in mock disbelief at our non-existent welcome. I laughed, and Charlie turned around.

"Hey Bells," he finally greeted me. "How was your night? It looks like you got a lot done," he admitted, albeit grudgingly.

"It was fine, Dad. The project took a while, but we got it done eventually. Do you like it?"

"It looks really nice. Except for that tree… Was that your part?" He examined it, looking hesitant to voice his opinion.

Alice and Edward immediately started laughing. I glared at the two of them as Charlie looked on, confused.

"Yes, Dad," I said through gritted teeth. "That was my contribution."

"What happened to it?" he asked, poking it now.

"I had a bit of trouble, okay? Just because I'm not as good as Alice doesn't mean I deserve to be ridiculed," I said, irked that my own father wouldn't appreciate 'my' artistic attempts. Edward came over and took his place next to me, surreptitiously taking my hand, no doubt in an attempt to calm me down.

"Sorry Bells. I didn't realize you were so attached to your… creation," he apologized, chuckling and not looking repentant in the least. Alice snorted at his description.

"Well, now you do. I'm going to my room," I stomped off, much to the amusement of Charlie and Alice. Edward followed me, watching as I collapsed on my bed.

"They weren't being very fair," Edward said, sitting next to me. "It's not your fault you're artistically impaired."

I looked up at him. "You're not helping." He smiled his apology.

"I really just wanted to give Alice and Charlie some time alone. They haven't seen each other in a while, and they probably have a lot to catch up on." I smirked devilishly, and there was no way he could have missed the double meaning in my words.

He grimaced, looking disgusted.

"Are you glad you can't read my mind now?" I asked.

"This second? Yes. Every other second? No." He pulled me into his lap, and I snuggled against his rock-hard chest. He rocked us back and forth, humming the melody of my lullaby under his breath. I closed my eyes and reveled in his nearness. After several minutes passed, Edward sighed, breaking the silence that had descended upon us.

"Charlie's wondering what we're up to."

"Let him wonder. It's his problem if he has an overactive imagination."

He chuckled. "I can testify to that."

I made fake gagging noises. "Don't tell me." I could feel his answering laugh deep in his chest.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" He asked as I settled back into him.

I scoffed. "I didn't have any. I don't really have much to do this weekend. We don't need groceries, I only have those few Calculus problems left, and I'm doing laundry tomorrow. I could clean my room…" I shuddered, dismissing the notion immediately.

"We could always start those cooking lessons," he suggested, eyebrows raised and a suggestive look on his face.

I held back a smile. "There's an idea. What do you think Charlie would say?"

"If Alice's vision is anything to go by, it should be interesting. He does have an overactive imagination, after all."

"I'm seriously considering it now," I said, though I was more curious to hear what he would think then what he would say.

Edward didn't reply. I assumed he was listening to the conversation downstairs. He groaned and pulled away to look down at me.

"Charlie's going to come up here if we don't go down soon."

"So?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's stay here. I'll ask him about the cooking thing when he comes up."

Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin and swiftly kissed my lips. Just as smoothly, he lifted me off his lap and put about a foot of space between us. I sighed.

Despite Charlie's obvious attempts to keep quiet, I could easily hear the floorboards creaking under his footsteps. He threw open the door.

"Wha-. Oh." He looked disappointed. "Alice is ready to leave," he said to Edward.

"Thanks Charlie." He turned to me. "Will you walk me out?"

"In a minute. Dad?" I called to Charlie, who was studiously admiring my ancient computer.

He looked up, an out-of-place, horrified look in his eyes. I glanced at Edward, whose lips were pressed into a thin line from trying to contain his laughter. I shook my head. I would have to ask about that later.

"I was wondering if Edward could give me cooking lessons." I hastened to explain once I saw his shocked expression. "He's a wonderful chef, and he knows much more than I do. I want to learn how to make all of the things he can, and I know Esme won't mind us using her kitchen..." I trailed off. Edward was trembling with restrained laughter beside me, but his face was carefully blank and disinterested.

"Ask me later," Charlie answered, his skin nearly purple.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't do this right now," I thought I heard him mumble to himself.

He spoke to me this time. "Just do it, Bella."

He stalked out of the room, leaving a nearly hysterical Edward and his perplexed daughter in his wake.

"Okay…"

Edward burst out laughing. His mirth shook the bed, and I stared.

"I'll tell you later, if he lets you out of the house again," he managed to gasp out.

Alice came bouncing in at that point.

"Come on, Edward. We can harass Bella later." Her eyes twinkled.

I threw up my hands. "Bye, then."

"Bella," Edward looked at me, pleading. I kissed him briefly, then pushed him toward the door.

"Tell me later," I said. "I love you."

His eyes softened. "I love you too."

I still had a smile on my face for a few minutes after they had left. Then I heard Charlie calling me.

"Bella! Come here, would you?" His shout was clearly not a request, so I trudged out of my room and down the stairs to face whatever accusations he had to throw at me.

Ah, well. Edward's cooking made it worth it.

* * *

Well, that was the last chapter of Friday Night. I hope you enjoyed it!! But have no fear, there will be a sequel/companion!! I'll update FN with the info. when I have it. If you have any other requests, let me know!!

**Please review:) :) :)**


End file.
